Bathroom Blunders
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: There’s a big Halloween party on the college campus tonight. Alice, Rose, and Bella decide to hijack the guys’ showers to get ready, unfortunately three boys seem to need to bathe too… All Human.


**Bathroom Blunders**

**supernaturalmuse**

_Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize._

"So, Rosalie. You know that Drew totally wants you?" Alice said to Rosalie in their dorm room. Alice and I were sitting on her bed as Rosalie made her sure her costume was perfect.

"Yeah. But no, just no." She said shaking her head.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I mean he's okay but he's not my type." She said. Alice rolled her eyes but Rosalie's back was turned so she couldn't see the gesture.

"Rose has a thing for guys with curly hair." Alice explained.

I smiled. They were so close it seemed like they known each other for a century. My pixie like best friend bounced up and grabbed a bottle of midnight blue fingernail polish. I met Alice first and although we have different personalities we hit it off immediately. She then introduced me to Rosalie and we're still getting to be friends.

Alice wiggled her toes and started applying the polish as Rose sighed. "What is it Rosalie?" I asked her.

"I don't know..." She trailed off fingering her costume. My heart leaped at her words. Maybe she was backing out of going! I would be just fine hanging out in my room with a pint of ice cream and _Wuthering Heights_ but Alice and Rose had convinced me to hang out with them tonight… at a massive party.

"Are you sure this costume is okay?" she said biting her lower lip.

Of course she wasn't going to decide to not go! I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed. "Geez. I know I talk about clothes a lot but you really shouldn't be that upset." Rosalie said crossly.

Alice giggled and said, "She thought you were going to back out."

"Ha! Sorry Bella but you're coming whether or not you like it."

"Not." I grumbled.

"We may need to start getting ready." Alice suggested. The party was in two hours.

"Sure Sure." I said then smiled wistfully. I picked that up from my friend back home. I missed him all the time. I grabbed my bag which had my costume, make-up, and my shower stuff. We all made our way to the door then to the girl's bathroom.

Rosalie opened the door and we all walked in. Steam was billowing around the room. All of the showers were in use and even a few of the girls were standing in line. The mirrors were crowded with girls trying to apply make-up and style their hair. "Damn." Rosalie said saying it all.

"Looks like we're going to have to wait." I said.

"Hmm." Alice said tapping her chin then she looked like she zoned out.

"Alice? Woo-hoo." Rosalie said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry and no, Bella, we will not be waiting." She said with a smirk and left the bathroom.

Rosalie and I exchanged looks and followed her out into the hall. "So, Alice, are you planning on filling us in?" I asked.

She just said, "There is no way we will have time waiting on that one to empty out so we'll just use the boys." She said simply.

"Nice." Rose agreed nodding.

"Wait! No, we can't do that! I mean what if someone's in there!" I demanded.

"It'll be fine. I have a feeling no one's in there and we can lock the door when we go in." Alice said.

"N-no. I mean… someone must need to use it." I spluttered.

"Bella. Relax. It will be fine. Stop being a prude. No one will come in." Rose said and strode into the guys' bathroom. Alice smiled and entered and I reluctantly followed suit.

"Hello! Girls in the room! Cover up what you don't want seen." Rose belted to the room.

I didn't hear the showers going and no returning shouts could be heard. Rosalie smiled, "See? No one's here." Alice locked the large door we just entered in and picked a shower. We each picked three stalls next to each other and put out stuff in another just to make sure we wouldn't accidently soak our clothes.

The squeaky chorus of shower handles being turned was heard. This wasn't really bad. I mean sure it's kind of icky but at least we don't have girls yelling at us to hurry up. All in all, not that bad.

**Edward's POV:**

I grabbed my stuff for my shower and some dry clothes. I exited out of the dorm room I shared with Jasper Hale when I saw him get off the elevator. "Hey." He said.

"Hey. Coming back from the gym?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, just about to grab a shower. Are you going to that party thing tonight?"

I shrugged. I'm not really into parties. It just gives people an excuse to get drunk and make fools of themselves.

"Edward!" boomed a large voice coming from the opposite end of the hall. I turned to see Emmett, a friend of mine, walking towards us.

"What's up Emmett?" I asked him. He's one of those people who knew exactly what to do annoy you.

"Not much. Hey, Jasper." He said. Jasper nodded and then entered the bathroom.

Emmett and I also went into the bathrooms. I heard water running and laughter. Hmm. That's odd. It sounds feminine. C'mon Edward, stop musing. I picked a stall and turned the water on. I just stood under it for a minute before I heard it. A voice singing, A girl's voice singing. The soft voice lifted with the song and another voice joined in. The second voice was stronger and held a tone of confidence. The laughter I heard earlier just repeated.

I don't know who was laughing but her laughter was enthralling. A third voice joined the other two. It was soft but one could tell she was having fun just singing. A smiled curved onto my lips.

Why were girls in here? I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out. I saw Jasper doing likewise. I'm sure he was feeling uncomfortable. He's always the good Southern Gentleman. Emmett was already out and shaking his head. I put on the gym shorts and t-shirt I brought and Jasper did likewise.

Emmett was still in towel and exclaimed, "What the Hell!?" when the girls busted out in laughter. "This is odd." Jasper agreed.

"Excuse me?" A voice demanded. Jasper, Emmett, and I exchanged looks and approached where the remaining showers were being cut off.

"Um. Why are you in the guys bathroom?" I asked patiently. A leggy girl stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her. Emmett gulped and I could practically hear his disgusting thoughts. A short petite girl stepped out of the next stall, her black hair wetted down, and I recognized her from a class of mine. Alice, Alice Brandon.

"How did you get through the locked door?" she asked.

I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows, "Locked door?"

"Yes." The first girl snapped.

"Look--", Emmett said fishing for a name. "Rosalie." The girl said quickly checking him out.

"Look Rosalie. We used the door over there and it wasn't locked." Emmett said and pointed in the direction of the second door on the other side of the bathroom.

"Oh. Oops." She said.

**Bella's POV:**

Shit! There are guys in here?! I'm going to kill Alice and Rosalie! I quickly wrapped my towel around me wishing I brought a much longer one. Crap, my clothes are in the other stall. Let's look at my options: A.) Stay in here until they leave. B.) Go out and face them in nothing but my towel. Hmm…I liking option A.

It got quiet and I didn't hear any voices. Thank god! I can go get my clothes. I saw Alice and Rosalie and slipped out of the shower, my back towards the direction they were staring.

"I'm going to kill you two! You said that no one would be in here!" I exclaimed. Alice's eyes grew wide and Rosalie just rolled hers. Someone cleared their throat behind me. No, oh no.

I slowly turned around dreading what I know I would see. There were three guys standing across from Rosalie and Alice. Two were dressed and one was in a towel.

The three guys were all different but still incredible looking. I knew Jasper from a Pysch class. He was always polite and very intelligent. The guy standing to his right was tall and broad with a smirk on his face. He didn't look mean or cocky but you can never tell.

It was the man standing to Jasper's left that drew my attention though. His hair was dark bronze and it was still wet making water rivulets trail down his neck into his collar. His eyes were the most amazing green. They were patient and he just watched me as I checked him out. I blushed beet red and moved to stand behind my friends.

"We're sorry for intruding. It's just that the girl's bathroom was packed over the limit and we thought that we would be in and out before any guys came in." Alice explained.

"We're sorry also. I swear we didn't mean to bother you. We," Jasper gestured to his friends, "just heard you singing and were confused."

Alice smiled coyly and said, "It's fine."

"I'm Emmett and this is Jasper Hale and Edward Mason. Look, since we interrupted your shower time and all, why don't we meet up at the party? It'll be fun." The tall broad guy said.

Rosalie cocked her head and gave him a grin, "Sure. Oh, and this is Bella Swan and Alice Brandon. We'll see you there."

Rosalie went into the other stall and grabbed her stuff and sashayed out. I followed and grabbed my things and bolted out only sparing a glance back at Edward Mason.

Alice followed more sedately and called to the boys, "See you in a little bit boys." I had a feeling that she was moving in that graceful ballerina style. I also had a feeling that it was for a certain blonde Southern boy.

The three of us relocated to Alice and mine's room. I was still blushing but now the tint was also from anger.

"Ugh! Both of you said that it would be fine." I said angrily pointing back and forth between the two. "That was so humiliating. I only had on a towel."

Alice snickered, "Yeah. We noticed and so did Mr. Edward Mason."

I felt my eyes widen and turned to get dressed. "Did you take your meds today? You're imagining things Alice."

Alice frowned and dropped the subject. Rosalie was carefully drying her long hair then stood and shook the straight locks out.

"Well, _I_ think that it was fate and that we will each have tons of fun tonight with each of our _lovely_ dates." She said as she slipped on her Grecian goddess costume.

Alice giggled and sighed, "So perfect. I am so glad I had... thought of using the boy's bathroom."

"Rose, can you tie me up?" The pixie dressed girl asked quickly to cover her almost slip.

"Ooh, dirty." I commented. They both fell silent in shock before laughing loudly. I smirked slightly. Ah, Jake would be proud.

Rose went over and helped with the corset back of the purple pixie costume. "Bella, you never said what you chose for your costume." Rosalie said as she laced up Alice.

I bit my lip, a nervous habit I've tried breaking. "I, um, I got this one." I said nervously.

The two costume shops I went to had been low on stock and had very slim selections so it wasn't like I found the perfect costume that Alice and Rosalie had.

I finally settled on a long, slinky red dress with a pair of black low heels. No need for a visit to the hospital tonight. It's bad enough when you know the doctor by name. I just may be Dr. Cullen's most seen patient.

I planned on leaving my brown hair straight and with red lipstick my costume would come together.

I had dressed and turned to show them. "What are you?" Rosalie asked confused.

"A jazz singer?" Alice offered. I smiled and show them the prosthetic fangs on my canine teeth.

"I'm a vampire, girls." They both nodded in an 'hmm, okay,' way and went back to their routines.

We finally left the dorms after Rosalie checked her hair for the fourth time and Alice redid her make up for the third. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be a dark sprite or a fall one and _of course _the make-up just_ had _to fit_. _

The party was mostly in full swing by the time we got there. Apparently, the location had to be moved from the main quad to the large field near the lake and sports buildings.

We were wading through the crowd. Alice was scouting for Jasper and Rosalie was alternatively dancing and conversing with her friends.

"I swear.." Rosalie said disgustedly as yet another drunk guy grabbed her arm. She shrugged him off but his persistence was not faltering.

"Hey! I know you. C'mon, we went out that time. Remember?"

"No, I don't and no, we didn't. So back the hell off." She added a frosty glare for the ire of being constantly disturbed.

"No, no. You really do. Just think. C'mon." He said again and latched onto her arm yet again. She tried throwing him off but he was a guy and his strength trumped hers.

"Get off of me!" She screeched.

Emmett was coming through the crowd when he heard her yell and then was by her side.

"Hey, he bothering you?" He asked, eyes flashing.

"Yeah. He won't get off of me." She said and tried pulling away from his arm now wrapped around her shoulder.

Emmett grabbed the guys arm and bent it behind his back and said threateningly, "She said get the fuck off so you need to start listening because I have no issue with improving your hearing."

The guy just nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. We're cool. It's cool. Yeah, hey do you know where my car is?"

Emmett cast him a look of disbelief, "You got your keys?"

The guy searched his pockets and shook his head.

"Good. Go lie down somewhere, dude. You're wasted," Emmett said and gently pushed the guy towards the outer edge of the party.

"That was handled well." Alice told him with an appreciative smile.

"Thanks, Emmett." Rosalie said and kissed him on his cheek.

He grinned happily and said with a drop of his jaw, "Damn, you're gorgeous." Rosalie gave a coy smile I didn't know was in her arsenal.

Emmett nodded to Alice then said hello to me but added, "Ooh, a vampire. How scary."

"I try." I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Come dance with me?" Rosalie asked Emmett. He looked momentarily stunned before agreeing and took her hand and weaved towards the area where the music was louder.

She turned and wiggled her fingers in goodbye and mouthed to us, "Go get 'em!"

Alice smiled in an indulgent way and asked me, "Now that we won't be dragged everywhere, do you want to dance or go get something to drink?"

"Drink, most definitely something to drink." I said.

"Why does that not surprise me? I'm getting you on that dance floor tonight." She said and linked her arms through mine.

"Keep dreaming, Mary Alice." I staunchly defended. I was not a dancer, not at all. I mean I might be decent if I could keep from tripping over my own feet or hitting other people but I can't.

We _finally_ made our way to the circle of people hanging out by the various refreshment choices. There was a keg, a few coolers with soft drinks, and another table with just cups with bottles sitting in brown paper bags. Three guesses to what's in the bags.

We both picked up a can of the soft drinks and Alice leaned against the table surveying the party.

"So, is it up to your standards?" I joked.

She sniffed haughtily, "I could have done better." She looked at me in the corner of her eyes and we both laughed.

"Hey, do you two want beer?" One of the guys yelled from near the keg.

"No, we don't drink." She called and I mumbled into my can, "And we're underage." She heard me and her lips quirked.

"Seriously?" A girl called disbelievingly.

"Completely." She said back with an assertive tilt of her shoulders.

"Sucks for you." The girl said and wandered off. Alice's eyebrows shot up.

"Sure you don't want to try it?" The original guy called.

Alice huffed and took a step towards the guy when Jasper stepped out of the shadows, "The lady has made her view on alcohol consumption perfectly clear. I think she will want to stick with Coke. Alice?"

She nodded simply and called, "Thanks though!"

Jasper smiled at her exuberance and cheerful voice. Alice had that effect on people.

"Hey, Bella." He said and got a Sprite out of the cooler beside me.

"You don't drink either?" Alice asked looking up at him. Her short stature had her looking up often.

"Sometimes but not tonight." He replied flashing his pearly whites.

"Is there a reason for that?" She asked and moved closer to him. Ick, flirting. I looked out towards the sea of people looking for others to hang out with.

He smiled again but his eyes flickered to me as if he was aware of my uncomfortable state.

"So, Bella, Edward is skulking around here somewhere." He said misinterpreting my search.

He joined his hand with Alice's to show his attention was on her too and I marveled at how he was so attune to everyone's emotions. I guess he really pays attention in Psychology.

"Skulking?" I asked.

"He's not a big partier."

"Bella isn't either." Alice told him.

"Why is he here then?" I asked confused.

"Earlier, when we made plans he still hadn't decided if he was going to go but he would feel guilty if people," Jasper gave me a pointed look, "came and he ditched."

"Oh." I said not sure how to process everything.

"Bella, I'm sure he would like some company." Alice said in her musical voice.

"And I'm sure you and Jasper would like some alone time." I said and pushed off the table and began walking.

I stopped and called back to her, "By the way, you are so _not_ subtle."

I heard her tinkling laughter and Jasper's laugh mingle and it sounded nice. They would be a nice couple.

I wound my way through the dancing bodies, the chatting friends, and others and greeted those I knew. Somehow, I found myself down near the lake. It was relatively peaceful with a few people scattered on the bank talking quietly and a couple kissing languidly on the grass. It was no one wanted to disturb the peaceful serenity the lake offered. I walked just a little down the shore and saw a bench that was empty and went and sat down.

I slipped off my shoes and stretched my toes into the soft grass. I didn't even hear the approach before a velvet voice asked me, "May I join you?"

Ignoring my startled reaction, I turned to see Edward highlighted by the moonlight. I wasn't one to salivate over guys but he was gorgeous. His bronze hair shone and the planes of his faces were cast in sharp contrast both highlighting and hiding the strong features. He stood silently while I traced him and I said, "Yeah. I mean, sure."

He joined me on the bench and I turned to face him more. We were silent for a few minutes but it wasn't awkward. "Nice costume." He commented to me.

"You know what I am?" I asked. He gave a sly smile and said, "I have a few theories."

"I'd like to hear them."

"Well, at first I thought you were going for an old jazz blues singer." He looked at me for confirmation and I shook my head in the negative.

"Then, I starting thinking it was an old Hollywood movie star." Again I shook my head no. I was smiling now in amusement.

"So, then I finally figured that you are a vampire."

"Ah, right you are." I told him with a light teasing tone in my voice.

"So, should I be worried?" he asked.

"No, I'm a vegetarian." He gave me a crooked grin that made my heart sped up.

"So, are you not much one for parties either?" Edward asked me.

I shook my head no and explained, "You go to parties to dance, drink, hook up, and talk to your friends. I don't dance or drink and my friends have already run off with yours." I said.

"You didn't mention hooking up." He said. I blushed and hoped the dark provided me coverage.

"I don't just hook up." I said. I hardly even date much less have meaningless trysts.

"So you're the dating type?" He asked looking at me intensely. I felt he was waiting for a certain answer and I vaguely wondered what it was but his gaze and those eyes made me lose all coherent thought.

"Mhmm." I said in affirmation.

He smiled then, a glorious smile, and began to hum a peaceful song that the lake reminded me of. I finally placed it and asked him incredulously, "Clair de Lune?"

"Yeah. It fits, you know?" I nodded and leaned my head back and listened to him. My cell phone rang I felt the vibration.

I read the text message from Alice asking where I was and if I was okay. I responded that I was fine and I had been found by Edward.

Edward didn't ask but I told him, "Alice and Jasper were hitting it off pretty well earlier so I left to give them some privacy. She was just checking on me."

"Do you want to go back and hang out with them for a while?" he asked.

"Sure." I stood up and straightened my dress. I clasped my hands together for warmth and Edward stopped and shrugged off his jacket and held it out to me.

"I'm fine." I lied. He gave me an exasperated look and held it so I could slip my arms into the jacket.

"Really, I'm okay. You don't have to give me your jacket." I said once again.

He sighed but the playful look in his eyes relinquished the serious sigh. "Bella, be serious. Am I going to have put it on you? I'm not going to let you freeze."

I pursed my lips and, once I realized he wasn't kidding, accepted the jacket.

We walked back to the party with the music growing louder with every step. We walked beside each other occasionally brushing against each other but it wasn't awkward or forced. It was simple.

We saw Alice and Jasper out in the crowd of people dancing. They had huge smiles on their faces and Jasper spun her.

"Would you like to dance?" Edward asked me, taking my hand.

"Oh, no. No, I don't dance." He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"You don't dance? Everyone is able to dance."

"Nope, not me. I'm uncoordinated and I would rather not risk a trip to the emergency room."

He laughed and tugged my hand in a playful way, "You sure? I think you'll be fine."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me. I'll probably break your nose or something equally horrible. Don't underestimate my accident proneness." I told him.

He laughed again, a deep and rich sound. I decided that I would tell him all kinds of embarrassing stories to get him to laugh like that.

"I'm tough, Bella." He insisted and I gave a suffering sigh.

"Fine, fine." He said congenially with a grin. "Let's go hang out, hm?"

Alice chose that moment to spot Edward and I holding hands with his jacket around me.

I saw her nudge Jasper and they both made their way over. "Hi, Bella, Edward." She said while giving us an excited smile.

"Hey Alice." I said and smiled at Jasper.

"Hey, man." Jasper greeted Edward with a flick of his eyes to me and back to Edward. Edward gave a quirk of his lips which somehow meant something because Jasper looked back at me with interest.

"So, you guys having fun?" Alice asked with fake innocent eyes. "Where did you two get off to?"

"Oh you know, _Ali_," I said using her detested nickname to tell her to cool it, "We were down at the lake talking. Are you and Jasper having as good as a time as you anticipated?" I was surprised as my sly snideness. It wasn't like me at all.

She grinned at my attempt to embarrass her and just replied lightly, "Even better. Have you danced yet?"

I groaned and Edward laughed lightly. "You know I don't dance, Alice."

"Always time to learn." She sing-songed.

"I agree." Edward said and looked at me. I looked at Jasper for back up but he was smiling too. Great, it was a conspiracy.

"No way. I'm walking away before the three of you get any ideas." I replied and took a few steps before Edward caught up to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he fell in stride with me.

"Don't know yet. I was thinking about going back to my room."

"The party still has a few hours before it gets shut down, are you sure you want to go back?" He asked.

I paused. Did I? I wanted to spend more time with Edward but the loud music and Alice's meddling had my head pounding. I wasn't sure.

I was weighing the pros and cons and my lip was between my teeth.

He was waiting silently as the moonlight filtered down through the branches of the tree we were under.

"Hey," he whispered softly as his finger traced my lip, "Stop that."

My heart thundered and I released my lip. His face got closer and closer and my eyes fluttered closed and I waited for the press of lips instead I felt his breath ghost out as he said, "I really want to kiss you right now but you said you don't hook up at parties."

My eyes shot up and I stared into his striking green eyes. His hand traced my cheek and he continued, "And neither do I which is why I want to date you. May I take you to dinner tomorrow night, Bella?"

I was mute with shock. Edward was asking me out and being gentlemanly at the same time.

"I'd love to." I breathed out and mentally rolled my eyes at my girly excitement and breathy reply.

"Great. Walk you back to your dorm?" He asked me. He took my hand and we walked back to our dorm hall. We talked about all kind of things from classes we took to where we grew up. It was nice.

I got to the room Alice and I shared and unlocked the door. "See you tomorrow night." Edward told me with a pleasant happiness in his eyes and kissed me on the forehead.

"Yeah." I said after a moment because the sweet gesture took my thought process away.

He gave my arm a final squeeze and swept down the hallway to his own room. My thoughts prevented me from doing homework and even my favorite book didn't offer relief.

I was still up when Alice came in the room at midnight. She was bouncing happily and smiling like she won the lottery. I couldn't restrain my similar break-your-face grin either.

We didn't comment on each other's moods, saving the stories for tomorrow, but before we turned off the lights I told her, "Thank God for bathroom blunders, huh?"

She had a twinkle in her eyes that told me she knew something I didn't and just gave a satisfied smile. She flicked off the lights and I dreamed of a green-eyed boy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

**About the Bathroom: **There are two doors to the bathrooms. The dorm is like a sideways U with the bathrooms in the middle.

**About the Story**: This just popped into my head and then I wrote it out. It's just a silly cute little one-shot.

_Please Review_!


End file.
